


It's a Love Story for the Ages

by Athena465



Series: It's a Love Story [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr made me do it, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena465/pseuds/Athena465
Summary: Everything from happy and funny to sad and depressing. I found a list of prompts on tumblr and thought...hey I need out of my writers block and this is the way to do it! if you have something you want me to do let me know and I'll work it in.





	It's a Love Story for the Ages

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #1- Things you said at 1 am...because that is when loneliness chooses to settle in

**Things you said at 1 am**

Chapter 1

"I just want to go home."

Kara's voice was so soft, so quiet over the phone but the pain, the pain was something Lena could always hear. And tonight, at one in the morning it was as clear as day over the small speaker of the phone that Lena could feel something deep in her chest clench and her body flush almost as if feeling Kara's pain.

"Kara," she whispers because what else can she do while she is lying in bed on the other side of the city, away from the superhero. And she knows that it is sick and selfish but a Luthor part of her relishes in the fact that it was her that Kara called so relieve the pain, and Lena would always be there for her because that is what you do when you are secretly in love with your best friend...story for another dayt

"I love Earth, and I am so thankful that this is where I landed but...but..." And there is a sob on the other end and it's like a knife going through Lena's eardrum. Kara was to good, to strong to cry and there wasn’t a damn thing Lena could do.

"But sometimes you wish you could go back. Sometimes you wish you would have stayed behind with your family." She states and hears a confirming whimper from the blonde superhero. "And that makes you feel awful because then everything you know about your planet would be gone, But Kara no one faults you for thinking like that, I promise you that."

Minutes pass by with nothing but the sound of Kara's tears and Lena whispering "It's okay" over and over, because it is, because Lena gets this. This feeling that seemingly comes out of nowhere after bubbling up before bursting forth like a volcano, and its full of sadness and self-loathing and pain, oh so much pain and you can do nothing but sit back and hope the painful tide ebbs quickly and in time for the rising sun.

But when an hour passes and Kara's tears don't seem to let up Lena gets up and makes her way to the underground garage, still clad in her pj's and silently makes her way to Kara's, knowing she would never ask, the self-loathing wouldn’t let her.

"Kara?" She tries as she's walking up the stairs but all she gets is sniffling. So she uses her key to let herself in before disconnecting, and oh it is so much more painful in person to listen to the desperate cries of the girl of steel as she morns the death of her home.

It causes Lena to run to the bed and quickly take the older girl into her arms. "I know darling...I know." The cries become louder as Kara grips Lena's shirt in tight fists, not touching her for fear of hurting her while she feels unstable. Lena's been in this situation before, the first time it happened she walked away with bruises on her forearm where Kara gripped as the fear of failing Earth gripped the woman. Seeing the bruises, the next morning spiraled Kara back into self-loathing.

"Lena...Lena..." Kara chants.

"I'm right here darling. And I love you...I love you and I got you okay, let it out." She whispers as she kisses Kara's temple before nuzzling her hair and basking selfishly that she gets to comfort the woman she secretly loves.

"Lena, I just want to go home," she cries brokenly.

**A. Grayson**


End file.
